clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Pet Shop
The Pet Shop is located in the Plaza, to the left of The Stage. At the Pet Shop, players can buy Puffles and pet furniture. They can also play Puffle Roundup here. When walking up to the Puffles or clicking the red book, the "Adopting and Caring for Your Puffle" manual appears and one can adopt a Puffle for 800 coins from it. If players click on the Yellow Book, the "Love your Pet" appears, from where the Puffle owner can get furniture items for their Puffle(s), and Club Penguin has programmed puffles to be able to play with it. There is a goldfish visible in the Pet Shop. Players can begin to play Puffle Roundup can be by going through the door labeled "Employees Only." When the Pet Shop first opened, it was swarming with penguins trying to get their hands on a pet puffle. Trivia *In the early days of Club Penguin, the Pet Shop exterior had no puffle sign, as puffles were not yet discovered. *Before February 2006, There was nothing sold here, Only a room you can hang out with your friends and play Puffle Round-Up. *Pet Shop was one of the rooms to close during early 2006, it returned on March 17, 2006 with the Puffle. *On Issue 17 of The Penguin Times announced of the temporary close of the Pet Shop in Technical News section. The reason given was it takes 2–3 seconds delay of every activity. The puffles was planned to release on March 3, 2006 but the bugs are fixed in middle of March, the delay makes the puffle comes on March 17, 2006. After the room is fixed, in the exterior have the sign "GRAND OPENING - MARCH 17". *Franky would still be working here if he didn't become a member of the Penguin Band. He appears to be a favorite of puffles. *The Club Penguin Team made a mistake when drawing the Pet Shop from the outside and inside. On the outside the Pet Shop has only one door, but on the inside it has two. This also happened at the Dojo. *If a user hovers their cursor over the puffles for sale, the Goldfish, or over a few others, they will bounce, jump, eat Puffle O's, etc. *In an Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force mission, you will have to go to the pet shop and decode a letter in spy code. *It is rarely decorated apart from Puffle Parties. * Penguins mostly come here to be "babies" and get adopted by other penguins. Penguins also pretend to be pets like Dogs and Cats. Parties *During the Medieval Party 2008, 2009, and 2010 the Pet Shop was decorated to look like a stable. *During the April Fool's Day Party, the shop was cut out of paper, as if were a scene from the popular Comedy Central TV show: South Park. *During the Puffle Party 2009, the outside of the Pet Shop looked like a circus tent and all of the puffles inside were dancing. There were puffle spotlights too. *During the Sensei's Scavenger Hunt, if you click on the sleeping black puffle you would get a hair as one of the fiery items. *During the Hallowen Party 2009, the Candy Hunt item Lollipop was hidden behind the Red Puffle. *During the Earth Day 2010 Party, the Blue Puffle was changed to a Green Puffle and inside there was a spilled mess of O-Berries for the Earth Day Scavenger Hunt. Gallery File:Medieval_Pet_Shop.PNG|During the Medieval Party 2008 File:APP.jpg|During the April Fools' Party 2008 File:Pufflepetshop.png|During the Puffle Party 2010 File:Petshop09.png|During the Halloween Party 2009 SWFs *Pet Shop Category:Places Category:Plaza Category:Puffles Category:Club Penguin